


Letter 17

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 11 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 17

Dear Sherlock,

We’ve been busy at the morgue, nothing interesting, just really busy. That’s why I haven’t been here the last 3 weeks. It has been long shifts that have left me completely exhausted. I’m missing your snarky comments down there something terrible. Even some of my colleagues are missing your random tirades. I never thought I’d hear them say that. Please wake up soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
